Darkness
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Anxiety ripped through him in waves, increasing his worries tenfold. He didn't know if his plan would work. Still, he had to try. It was his duty to kill her.


**Well, this is the first story I've ever write in English, and it's also the longest text I've written in this language, so I really don't know what to think about it. I did my best and here it is.**

**Then, I want to thank a million times ****BookLovinWorm****, who not only was my beta in this, but also read my mind a lot of times and tried to guess what I wanted to say here and there, so, some sentences she did. :D Thank you a lot, BLW! And I want to dedicate this one-shot to her and to ****Rosicleide,**** who is, like me, a Selena's lover and for whom I promised a Brom/Selena stuff.**

**Anyway, I also want to thank everybody that is reading it. I hope you enjoy it. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own Inheritance Cycle, and I couldn't anyway. Some sentences in the end are also not mine, they came from ''I'm with you'' (Avril Lavigne) and ''All I ask of you''.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**DARKNESS**

The moon cast an eerie glow upon the walls, casting a shadow of a man. His footsteps were the only sound that broke the silence like a thin sheet of glass. Trying to be silent, he walked through ancient corridors and passed painting, after old painting. His right hand lay upon the hilt of his sword,  
his eyes darted everywhere. He wasn't very tall, but lean and strong. Anxiety ripped through him in waves, increasing his worries tenfold. He didn't know if his plan would work because he wasn't sure if there was a chance of being discovered or not. Still, he had to try. Things were getting too far, and  
tonight was, perhaps, his last chance to stop horrible events from happening. It was his duty to kill her. He'd have to do this despite the fact he didn't want to. He had passed the point of no return.

For three months he has been spying, searching and discovering. And, after all this, he just knew that to kill her was the right thing to do. But, in that moment of darkness and old tress moaning warning, he was afraid and worried. He knew that even in darkness, there is light. Some white rose in a field of black, or just a door at the end of a long corridor. And it was this door that he was moving towards now, the old walnut at the end of a long corridor in Morzan's castle, ready to kill a dangerous woman. Her death would be the light in the lives of many people; people that would suffer if he didn't kill her.

He finally reached the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Inside, there was a room. It wasn't big, but it was richly lavished. The man didn't pay attention to these details. He went straight to the big bed of oak and mahogany and looked down to the person sleeping under the silk sheets. It was the woman, her long curly brown hair spread on the pillow, her eyes closed, and her breath slow. And he, fascinated for by beauty, stopped once more to think. Was he doing the right thing? He knew he was. Killing her was the best way to stop the suffering of others, which she had caused for so many. She was evil, and he knew, she deserved to die. But she seemed so innocent, sleeping. It was almost enough to make him turn around and leave. However, there was no more time hesitation; he had to do his job. He drew his sword before he could regret it. The metallic blue of his sword reflected the moonlight that came through the thin curtain as he raised it, and then brought down slowly until the point was just touching the woman's chest, right above her heart.

But then, there was a flash of light and the man took a moment to figure out what was going on. Another sword had blocked his own. It was thin and black, but it did not break. The woman, somehow, was standing in front of him, and he was so surprised that almost didn't block the blow that was aimed at his neck. And they started to fight. Like a dance, their swords met again and again, and neither of them could take advantage. A parry here, a slash there, and then a stalemate. The woman's hair flew around her face while his eyes were trying to find a weak point in her defenses. Sparks flew every which way as both opponents blocked, striked, another slashed. Both were good swordsmen and both were strong. It seemed almost impossible for one of them lose the duel. Then, when she blocked an attack close to him, the moon momentarily flashed into the room. The man saw a look of recognition; surprise and confusion pass through the woman's eyes.

"You are the gardener," She accused.

"Not really," He answered, and used the distraction to flick her sword out of her hand. It went flying and disappeared into the darkness of the room. She looked at it and then back to the man.

"So, who are you and what are doing here?" She asked. She seemed calm and passive, but, at the same time, irritated.

"I am Brom," He said, surprised at her boldness. "You shouldn't know my name, but it does not matter now, because I am here to kill you." He waited, but she didn't do anything. She didn't try to do magic, or call someone.

She just stood there, looking at him, and said, as it was the most normal thing in the world, "I think it's what I deserve."

He shook his head. _Was it a trick of this dangerous woman? Or was he just__going crazy?_

"Yes, I would think I deserve it." She repeated seeing he was confused. "I deserve to die."

"Why do you think so?" He knew he should kill her now that she was defenseless, but he was curious as to why she seemed so willing.

Once more, his curiosity took over; and she, ever calm, answered, "Because I've done horrible things. Things I wish I've never done. I could tell you them, but I think you know better than I do. I understand why you want to kill me. I've been evil for years, and I didn't even notice it. Now, everything that passed seems like a dream, and I can't believe that I did such terrible things. All I want to do is go back in the time and change everything." She had spaced out, and was staring a hole into the wall. The woman seemed to have forgotten the man standing there. But then she looked straight in his eyes. "However, now it seems that my life will end anyway; earlier than I imagined. Please…kill me now, Brom, and stop my suffering." She said almost pleadingly.

She stared at him, ready to receive the blow that would end her life. Brom tilted his head in confusion. Was she telling the truth or lying? She seemed so calm, so he hesitated, and saw a single tear run down her face. She wasn't lying. She wanted to die, and he couldn't kill her, he didn't know why. His  
sword fell to the floor with a clatter, sounding louder than normal as it disturbed the nighttime silence.

"I can't," He confessed. She looked questioningly at him, and he added, "I can't… but you must come with me… others can… others stronger than I am." There was something about that woman that made him feel something different, something that he has only felt once in his whole life.

"Why? Why can't you? You must hate me," She asked softly.

He looked back to her, and his eyes, brown and warm, met hers, blue and icy. And everything happened so fast. One moment, he thinks she deserves to die, the next, perhaps for the second time in his life, he found someone who could understand something in him, someone he could love. The first time was when Saphira was born. And now, with this mysterious evil woman, Morzan's wife, he

felt the same connection of thoughts and feelings that once existed between  
him and his dead dragon. He felt like he loved this woman all his life and he just couldn't kill her.

"I… I don't hate you," He told her, surprised with himself. "Not anymore. And I don't know why."

She nodded in understanding.

"I don't hate you, either," She said. "But I know I should. Instead, I feel something different. It's deeper than hate, deeper even than sadness."

Then there was silence between them. The man asked himself if she was just  
trying to distract him, so he wouldn't be able to kill her. But something kept  
telling she wouldn't hurt him, her own eyes only showed sadness.

Suddenly, after what seemed a long time, she said, "I think you're the right person."

"The right person for what?'', he asked, even more confused.

"To help me," She said. "To free me of Morzan," A strange look entered her eyes.

"I thought you loved him," He said carefully. What was this all about?

"I thought I was loved," She replied, tired. "I thought I was 'in' love, and that he was everything in my life. I did everything he told me to do and I felt happy and powerful… but then, Murtagh was born and I… I…" She stopped. Now she was crying, and Brom didn't know what to do. He just got close to her and, without thinking or considering what he was doing, he embraced her.

They stayed like that for a long time. She cried into his shoulder, soaking

it, but Brom didn't care. He stroked her back and whispered words of comfort.

It felt so right to hold her, as if they were made to be together. Everything that was happening was strange, and was happening fast. They shouldn't be embracing. They're supposed to be enemies, not friends…not a couple. Still, it felt so 'right' being in the other's arms.

Finally, they broke apart. He looked deep into the woman's eyes filled with tears and muttered,

"I don't know what's going on. I don't know what you want…or what I want. Please, help me to understand, and I'll try to help you."

"Will you really?" Her voice was weak and her eyes red from crying.

"I will," He promised in the Ancient Language. She smiled back, and sat on the bed. Brom sat next to her, and heard the story of her life.

She told him that her name was Selena, and that she was born in a small village in the north of the Empire, called Carvahall. She talked about her childhood, and how, when she was a young adult, she had fell in love with a young Rider, and told how she had left her home and family for him. Then, she told about the ascension of Galbatorix, how Morzan became powerful and she dark and evil. She told all the horrible things she did for her husband. Then, the happiness she felt when she realized she was pregnant, even though Morzan thought having a baby was a curse. And after this, Selena told Brom things about Murtagh, and how she figured out, when she was with her son, how evil she was. Finally, she said she regretted for all the wrong things she did, and that she wanted to go back in the time, and change everything.

When she finished, the sun had risen, flooding a soft light into the room. Teardrops ran down Selena's face while Brom held her hand. She could see all the details of his face. His hair, which grew from all directions, and wasn't brown or blond, but a shade between the two tones; and here and there, a strand of silver hair reflected in the weak light. Selena could also see that there were some wrinkles in his face, showing his age and wisdom. His expression was sad and comforting, and she just wanted to express everything she was feeling to him. She felt better by his side.

"I… I hate Morzan now, Brom." She finally said. "I hate him for everything he made me and Murtagh go through. I don't know why I think this, but the fact is that I think you're the only person who can save me and my son from him. I need you. I can't live without."

He smiled back, and caught a tear running down her face.

"I understand what you mean, Selena." He answered. She snuggled to his side, loving the way he said her name."I feel the same with you. I've never felt this way before…but, I think I love you." He let the tear drop in the silk sheet and looked straight at her eyes. "Selena, I love you. I can't… I don't… I'm so confused. I don't know what to think, or what to do, or what to say."

She smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm feeling, too. I…Brom, will you always be by my side?" She looked at him meekly.

He smiled back, and just said softly, "I'm here, with you, beside you. Nothing can harm you now, Selena. Just let me be your freedom, and let the daylight dry your tears."

Selena laughed, and put her arms around his neck.

"Won't you take me by the hand? Please, Brom, take me somewhere new…" She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Selena." He said, also laughing. "I came here to kill you, now I love you and I'm going to save you. Crazy, isn't it?"

She nodded, and then answered, "You know what? The craziest thing is…I don't even know who you are… But I…I'm with you."

"I'm also with you, strange woman. And I'll always be." He said softly. Selena leaned towards Brom and kissed him. They stayed like that until the sun showed completely, and both had to be back

to their roles: she as the dark Morzan's wife; and he as the gardener leader of the Varden.

However, Selena finally found a light in her dark life. She could see hope in the end.

Brom had felt incomplete when Saphira died. Now, he had a feeling that he could bring back to be what used to be.

They're both, one for each other, a light in their dark lives. As a white rose might be between black roses.

* * *

**Thank you for read… and, please, review. :D**


End file.
